Undying Love
by PotterFan112
Summary: Teddy has guilty feelings for Victoire. He's already her best friend but he wants to be more than that. He wants to be her boyfriend. But there's a big problem: he already has a girlfriend, whom he loves too. Victoire has a boyfriend. Read on as many events take place and will love be found? Will Victoire and Teddy be together? Told from both POV's.
1. The Guilty Feelings Of A Lupin

**1- The Guilty Feelings Of A Lupin**

The seventeen year-old boy was currently getting ready to go to the Potters'. He would be staying there for the night because he had been invited to Ginny Potter's birthday party that was taking place the next day. The Potters had invited Teddy Lupin to attend to the party. They were the hosts. Oh, it was just a small party. Only the **entire** Weasley family, the Longbottoms and the Scamanders/Lovegoods were coming. Teddy was especially excited about two things: Seeing his Godfather again and Victoire. Teddy had a- what was the phrase?- _sentimental spot_ for Victoire. She was beautiful in every way with her long blonde hair. Everything about her was magnificent. And she definetely had the Weasley attitude. Teddy was thinking about Victoire when he heard a knock on the door.

" Come in." he muttered and in came his Grandma. She went straight for his wardrobe and took out some ghastly looking clothes and placed them neatly on his bed.

" Teddy, you are going to wear these clothes to the party tomorrow." Andromeda told her Grandson. She indicated at the pile of clothes that she had laid down for him. They were really old dress robes that looked shabby.

" Awww, Grandma! These clothes are hiddeous!" Teddy complained but shut up immediately when his Grandmother shot him a glare.

" These clothes are vintage and you will wear them Teddy Lupin or Merlin help me! Have you already packed? Goodness me, what have you done with your hair? Here, let me comb it for you-" Andromeda said. At that same moment, Teddy had already made his hair lie flat... and turn a bright blue-green.

" Already done." he grinned at his Grandma. She beamed at him. She truly loved her Grandson to bits. Teddy beamed right back. Then, his Grandma noticed an empty suitcase on the floor.

" Hurry up and pack!" Andromeda ordered suddenly and Teddy's face fell. He hated packing. Even if it was just when he was staying the night. Just as she left the room, he was sure that he had seen the faintest of smiles on his Grandma's face. He secretly put a tuxedo with a bow tie and trousers in his suitcase and continued packing.

**-TWENTY MINUTES LATER-**

" Hurry up! Teddy, come downstairs now! The Portkey's about to go for Merlin's sake! And you still haven't said Goodbye!" Teddy heard his Grandma call from downstairs. He groaned. He had to use a Portkey to get to his Godfather's house because their fireplace was on temporary lockdown. He went downstairs as slowly as possible, his suitcase trailing behind him. " Quickly, now! Do you want to miss your Portkey?"

" No, I'm coming." Teddy replied. He did not want to miss it at all. He saw his Grandma and hugged her. She kissed his cheeks repeatedly. " Grandma, stop it."

" You sound just like when you were five." Andromeda chuckled as she patted his cheeks.

" Grandma, is it OK if I go into the kitchen for a moment?" Teddy asked.

" The Portkey's about to leave in three minutes, I want you all set and ready to go." Andromeda sighed.

" I won't take long!" Teddy said suddenly. His Grandmother sighed.

" Oh, all right, go on, but remember! Three minutes!"

" Thank you Grandma! I love you so much!" Teddy exclaimed and ran into the kitchen. He grabbed an apple and took a bite. He looked up at the clock on the wall. He had two minutes and fourty-five seconds left until the clock struck five. That would be when his Portkey was leaving. Just the thought of seeing Victoire's Goddess-like face made Teddy glow. Then Teddy reflected about the past. This was wrong. How could he have a crush on his best friend? Yeah, Victoire was his best friend and had been since he was five. She had been three at the time. But Teddy couldn't help but feel guilty. He had a nice relationship with Victoire and didn't want to ruin it. Sure, they got really close and Bill Weasley got suspicious around him, but still. They were the best of friends.

No matter how close Victoire was to Leia, Martha, Amelia and Melody, she would always be Teddy's best friend, and he would be hers. That was how it worked. Then why had he suddenly started crushing on her? Out of anyone, why her? Why his best friend? He was friends with Tim, Tony, Anthony and Peter, but Victoire was his best friend until the end. This was too weird. Teddy didn't even know why he stupidly started crushing on her. Stupid love, he thought. Then again, this could've been something else other than love. Lust, maybe? No, he was sure that it was love. He was worried that if he simply asked Victoire out, she would say no and that it would ruin their friendship. And then there was also another problem, an even bigger one, perhaps. He already had a girlfriend, Regina Richardson. He would definetely ask his Godfather for some advice. Even if he wasn't an expert at getting the girls.

" TEDDY! THE PORTKEY!" Andromeda shrieked as Teddy burst into the room. He quickly touched it before it took off. He was spinning and spinning and spinning in the air when he landed with a thud.

" Hello, Ted. You OK?" A voice that could only belong to Harry Potter asked. Teddy nodded. Only his Godfather, his Grandma, his friends and Victoire could call him Ted, though his Grandma prefered calling him Teddy anyway. She said the name was sweet, just like him. Harry helped Teddy up from the floor and hugged him. His hair had changed to an ocean blue.

" Thanks. Hi, Harry. Ginny. Kids." Teddy grinned when he saw James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna peek through the doorway. They greeted him. The boys shook his hand while Lily hugged him. She was so adorable.

" Hello, Teddy. How are you?" Ginny asked as she gave Teddy a hug.

" I'm fine, fine. Woah!" Teddy exclaimed as Ginny kissed him on the cheek. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.

" Really, Teddy. You're acting like you've never been kissed before!" Ginny said and Teddy blushed a fiery red. He was easily embarrassed.

" Teddy, you're blushing." Lily Luna pointed out and Teddy bowed his head. He would not let Harry or anyone from Harry's family see him blush like that!

" How's Regina? You still having trouble with being a boyfriend? Well, I'm always here to give you advice." Harry winked at his Godson and Teddy blushed a deeper red.

" Ooh, has Teddy got a girlfriend? Or even better yet, has Teddy got a girlfriend and in love with someone else?" James Sirius said in a mocking voice.

" Shut up." Teddy blushed. James had a knack for knowing things, even if he didn't know it himself. By now, Teddy's blush was so red that it covered his whole face. Harry, James Sirius , Albus Severus and Lily Luna burst out laughing, which made Teddy blush a deeper scarlet.

" Alright, that's enough. Give the poor boy a break." Ginny said to Teddy's relief.

" Let's eat. I'm starving." James said and the others agreed. Teddy was alone in the room with Harry.

" You did that on purpose." Teddy said suddenly.

" Did what?"

" Don't pretend. You talked about my girlfriend infront of your kids on purpose!"

" I don't know what you mean." Harry defended himself. Teddy glared at his Godfather. Harry smirked back. " Come on, then, let's go eat."

" I'm not hungry." Teddy mumbled.

" What did you say?"

" I said I wasn't hungry." Teddy repeated a little louder.

" Teddy, is there something wrong?" Harry asked his Godson worriedly. Teddy loved eating. He mostly spent his time eating, sleeping and knocking things over. He had been told that he had inherited his mother's clumsiness. Just like he had been told that it was from her that he had become a metamorphmagus. She had been one, too. And his father had been a werewolf. Teddy wished that he could just see them, just one time at least.

" No, I just... I had an apple at Gran's." Teddy replied.

" An_ apple_?" Harry repeated incredously.

" Well, yeah."

" An apple? An apple? Teddy, what's wrong. Don't even try to lie about it, because I will know."

" Pfft. You suck at Legilimens, you can't even cast the spell properly! You'd probably make me see into your head and stuff." Teddy scoffed.

" I don't need Legilimens to know when you're lying or not. You see, Ted, I consider you as a son. And when my children lie, I can tell. They are all such bad liars. You have that in common with them." Harry pointed out.

" Fine, but can I tell you later? What if one of your children hears it and then tells the whole world?" Teddy asked. Harry laughed.

" Yes, they are all quite capable at that."  
" Exactly. I mean, with James it's quite obvious. He loves gossip. You can't trust him with any secret. At all. Albus is extremely sneaky. Can't trust him either. He's the middle child. Sneaky and clever. And Lily? She's got to be the worst one! If she overhears you, she puts on this sweet innocent little face and says that she won't tell anyone. Then, when everyone knows, she's just sitting there, sweet as ever and says that she didn't tell anyone anything but she doesn't even cross your mind when you think `all right, who did it?´. No offense Harry, but you have got intelligent, sneaky, gossiping children." Teddy informed Harry and Harry nodded, smiling. He knew that was true, completely true.

" Now, come on and eat." Harry said and the two walked off into the kitchen.

" We've been waiting for you for ages!" Albus whined.

" Yeah! Slow coaches!" James agreed.

" Mummy said that we couldn't eat without you!" Lily glared and crossed her arms. Teddy mentally burst out laughing. He knew that he couldn't laugh out loud. It was both hilarious and cute seeing little six year-old Lily looking angry.

" Well sit down." James said and Albus and Lily nodded. Harry and Teddy sat on either side of Lily. Ginny was on Harry's left, Lily was on Harry's right, Teddy's left, Albus was on Teddy's right, James was on Albus's right and Ginny was on James's right. The food was served on the table. There was roast chicken and salad. The chciken looked like the size of a turkey, even bigger. It was in the center of the table. Lily Luna got her own `special´meal, because she was a vegeterian.

" Seriously, Lily. You've got to try some of this chicken. It's delicious." James said to Lily when Harry and Ginny where talking to each other.

" You're eating a poor, innocent animal. How could you?" Lily said aghast.

" Lily, there's no point crying over it now. It's already dead. You can at least enjoy the meal infront of you. I bet this chicken wanted you to eat it." James said.

" I'm not crying! Besides, you are so insensitive, James. I will not eat innocent creatures. And who would want something to eat them? Seriously, James!" Lily huffed.

" What if this chicken had been a bad chicken, a serial killer. A murderer. What if it had murdered tons of other animals? It could've been a really evil chicken. Go on, eat it. I bet it was evil." James said.

" Evil! You would know! And what could a chicken kill?" Lily argued.

" To answer that, yeah, I would know. And, a chicken could kill anything. This chicken did kill creatures. I can just tell. Bad bad chicken. Never underestimate a chicken, Lily. Dangerous creatures, chickens are. So never trust a chicken, cause it may be the last thing you ever do." James warned his sister. So, Teddy just sat there, watching all the conversations around him. Harry and Ginny were talking about...stuff that Teddy didn't want to know and Lily and James were having a heated argument about animal rights. It was a total mystery to Teddy how Harry and Ginny could not hear their oldest and their youngest squabbling. Teddy turned to look at Albus. He was just sitting there, quietly, eating. His green eyes were glued and plastered to his food. Teddy was sure that he heard Albus say "Mmmm!" between his forks of food. Teddy sighed. Tomorrow he would see Victoire. To him, she would be the star of the show. She would be, to him, the most beautiful thing in existence. Tomorrow, when he would see her, she would probably think of him as merely her best friend. Then again, one does not simply become someone's best friend or become someone's best friend. She'd probably have no idea that he was thinking of them being together. He sighed again and bit a piece of flesh off of his chicken leg. When they were finished, dessert was brought to them. It was mainly ice cream and tart, but Teddy didn't complain. He loved ice cream! Harry and Ginny had stopped talking, but Lily and James hadn't stopped arguing.

" Really, Lils, you're overreacting. I simply said that animals were stupid. And they are." James told his little sister.

" I'll tell you once, James. I hope it's understood. You can only call me Lils when I like you. And animals have more brains than you will ever have!" Lily argued and Teddy couldn't help but be impressed. She used grand words for a six year-old.

" Alright, alright, enough fighting." Harry said, unsure of what to do, but trying to break up the argument all the same. But the pair of them kept on arguing. And arguing. And arguing.

" ENOUGH!" Ginny yelled. Everyone jamp atleast a foot in the air. " Stop arguing this instant, or you can forget about going to Pinscopie's this Summer!"

" We're not going to Pinscopie's?" Lily asked, her voice sweet, sad and angelic. Pinscopie's was an amusement park for witches and wizards. It was wicked. Teddy had never been, but apparently his friend, Anthony, had been. He'd said it was one of the coolest places that he'd ever been to. It was the only magical amusement park in the UK. Teddy felt tears in his eyes at Lily's tone. She had the sweetest voice he'd ever heard. He was so sensitive. He looked round and saw Harry. Harry looked torn. Teddy knew that Lily had just melted his heart.

" O-of course, we're g-going to Pinscopie's, Lily. What y-your mother meant was that, umm... she meant, er- Ginny, help!" Harry stuttered. Albus snorted in laughter and Ginny, Teddy and James followed his lead. " What?"

" Your daughter has you wrapped around her finger, Harry Potter." Ginny smiled. Harry just looked confused. Ginny then looked at Lily and James. " But, if you two don't stop arguing, we're not going."

" Can I come too?" Teddy asked out of nowhere. He covered his mouth with his right hand the instant that the words had left his mouth. " Sorry, I didn't mean it. Forget that I said that-"

" No, Teddy. We'd be absolutely thrilled if you could join us." Ginny smiled. After everyone had finished dessert, Ginny sent the kids off to bed, leaving Harry and Teddy alone in the kitchen.

" So... are you going to tell me what's on your mind now?" Harry asked.

" So, you know how I love Regina? Well... I have a crush on someone else, but I'm not sure the girl will like me."

" Who's the girl?"

" I don't know her name." Teddy lied.

" I see." Harry said. He seemed to know that Teddy was lying, but didn't push the subject.

" The thing is, that I do still love Regina... but I'm more inlove with my crush but I feel guilty about it because my crush is my b-" Teddy said, then shut his mouth. He couldn't tell his Godfather that he was inlove with his niece! Focus, he told himself.

" Yes? Your crush is your...?" Harry trailed on, letting Teddy know that he was supposed to tell that his crush was his best friend.

" Nevermind. The point is, I need help, Harry. Should I pick Regina or my crush? Because, I'm not going to date two girls at once and I doubt that Regina or my crush would ever want anything to do with me after that... I mean, my head tells me to go for Regina, but my heart doesn't know who to choose." Teddy explained.

" I think you should get to know your crush more. But the answer will always lie inside your heart."

" But reason tells me-"

" You never want to listen to reason. Trust me, Ted. Follow your heart." Harry said and then they heard a loud bang and a scream that belonged to Albus. " Excuse me, I think Ginny needs help tucking the kids in. You know where your room is. Good night, Teddy."

" Night, Harry." Teddy said and went upstairs. He then realized that his suitcase was in the living room. He groaned audibly and went back downstairs to retrieve his suitcase. He then went back upstairs to his room and got into his pyjamas. He then climbed into the big, cold bed. He went under the covers and immediately realized something. This was the first dinner with his Godfather that he had spent without showing anyone the many faces that he could do. He smiled and thought about Victoire. Then a pang of guilt hit his chest. He was supposed to be her best friend, so what was he doing, thinking about his best friend in such a manner! He had a truly guilty feeling. Then he got a bit drowsy and just picture Victoire in his mind. Her beautiful, piercing eyes, her majestic body, her Goddess-like face. Her long, blonde hair, her Weasley attitude. Heck, even her name was perfect! Everything was just perfect with her. She was perfect. Teddy thought about Victoire until he finally fell asleep, snoring loudly.

**A/N: So, how was that? This is my first Teddy/Victoire story, so be nice. Haha! I'm joking... but seriously. So tell me how much you liked/disliked, loved/hated, adored/loathed this chapter in your Review. I will update pretty much soon, so be ready!**


	2. Damn Teddy and his Good Looks

**2- Damn Teddy and his Good Looks**

Victoire lay down on her bed, trying to think straight for the first time that day. Tomorrow was her Aunt Ginny's birthday party. Her Dad would be back from Egypt. Teddy would be there. Victoire sighed heavily. _His beautiful eyes, his lovely, smooth skin. His body against mine, _Victoire thought then slapped her forehead. Where was all of this coming from? She and Teddy were best mates. Why would she suddenly have all these feelings for him? This was confusing. Did she fancy Teddy? Victoire still couldn't think straight when her sister, Dominique, barged into her room.

" Ever heard of knocking?" Victoire asked grumpily.

" Sorry. Mum told me to tell you that dinner's ready. What's up with you?" Dominique asked.

" What d'ya mean?"

" Well, you've been acting weird lately. Are you having boy troubles?" Dominique asked.

" What? NO! Look, Dom, I just have a headache, OK?"

" Right, a headache that's lasted for about two weeks." Dominique rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

" I have a migrane. Go away, you little brat." Victoire shooed her younger sister away, but Dominique wouldn't budge. " Budge it, midgit!"

" Ha! I'm nearly taller than you and you have the audacity to call me a midgit?"

" Nearly taller than me? You wish! Now didn't you say that Mum was waiting for us in the kitchen?" Victoire said and the sisters went downstairs into the kitchen. They sat down at the table and started staring in awe at the food infront of them.

" Where iz your leetle brozer?" Fleur asked.

" I don't know. Probably upstairs." Dominique replied.

" I zwear, 'e will be the death of me. And Dominique- don't touch zee food." Fleur replied and went upstairs, no doubt trying to find her son. Victoire and Dominique looked at each other.

" So... you and Teddy, huh?" Dominique grinned devilishly.

" What? NO! For the last time, Dom. We're just friends. Best friends. We aren't dating and never will. Besides, that would be cheating. In case you've forgotten, I'm dating Samuel Simpson." Victoire told her little sister. Dominique snorted.

" Pfft! Everyone knows that you don't really love each other. You're probably just using each other because you've both had broken hearts. By the way, I still think you should tell Dad and Louis about J-"

" No, Dom! I told you! I'm not going to! Mum promised not to tell anyone unless things became serious. And Sam and I are in love, Dom! You wouldn't understand. Stupid little thirteen year-old!" Victoire snapped. She was really getting angry.

" Whatever. I know you don't really love him. Anyway, how are you going to get back at Jacob?" Dominique asked. Victoire winced at the name. Jacob was her ex-boyfriend that no one had really known about until they had broken up. Well, more like he cheated on her and then she dumped him.

" I'm not going to get revenge. I just want to stay out of his way." Victoire groaned.

" Vic, you need to get revenge. I would've kicked that bastard's balls." Dominique replied. Victoire rolled her eyes. Dominique was really strong. Mostly because she played Quidditch every day and was interested in martial arts. " I'm starving!"

" Dominique, don't touch the food! You heard Mum!" Victoire hissed but Dominique, as usual, took some food anyway and plopped it on her plate.

" Dominique, _Je vous ai dit de ne pas toucher á la nourriture*_!" Fleur said as she came back into the kitchen, Louis in tow.

" But Maman, I was hungry." Dominique complained.

" You are a proper Weasley, you." Fleur sighed and sat down at the other end of the table after she had washed her hands. They all ate in silence though Dominique occasionally threw Victoire knowing looks. Victoire merely shook her head and carried on eating. After they had finished, Victoire left the table just as Fleur levitated her plate and charmed it to clean itself. Victoire went back upstairs.

" Can I join you?" A voice that startled Victoire said. She turned around and looked into the face of her little brother, Louis.

" What are you up to?" Victoire asked suspicously.

" Nothing. Why must I always be up to something? I just need to talk to you." Louis said.

" Okay." Victoire replied and went upstairs. Something was definetely up. Louis didn't just want to talk to Victoire. He even admitted that his favourite sibling was Dominique. Victoire went into her room and Louis followed. She sat on her red and gold Queen-sized bed. The colours that represented her House, Gryffindor. The same house as Teddy. Teddy, with his tall sexy frame and his muscles and sweet smile. _I did NOT just think that! _Victoire thought angrily. She couldn't love him. Ever. But when he blushed, his hair turned a bright red aswell and it was a..._sexy _blush.

" … so I just don't know what to do. Vic? Victoire?" Louis snapped Victoire out of her day-dream.

" What?"

" I asked you what I should do?" Louis replied. Shit. Had she really been day-dreaming while Louis had been talking. She blushed faintly.

" Could you repeat the whole story, please? You know, so that I know that I heard right and... stuff." Victoire asked. Louis sighed.

" You weren't listening, were you?"

" You know me too well." Victoire admitted sheepishly.

" OK, so. you know Tina, right?" Louis asked. Victoire nodded. What a stupid question! Of course she knew Tina! She was Louis's girlfriend and Regina's little sister. Regina, who was Teddy's girlfriend. A pompous, idiotic bitch to Victoire's eyes. Teddy deserved someone better... like herself for example? _Focus, _she told herself. _Louis is talking!_

" Well, I caught her cheating on me with Myke Finnes. So we're done, I dumped her. You were right. She is an unreliable little skank." Louis admitted.

" Wow, you finally saw sense! But I'm sorry it didn't work out." Victoire added when she saw Louis glaring at her.

" Me too."

" So was that all?" Victoire asked.

" No. I fancy Janice Stinpsin and I have a crush on Natalia Vane . I don't know who to go after." Louis explained.

" Oh, Louis." Victoire said, placing a hand to her heart.

" What? You know that I develop feelings quickly!" Louis accused. " So what should I do?"

" Well... go for the second one." Victoire said.

" OK. Why?" Louis asked.

" Because if you loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen in love with the second." Victoire replied wisely.

" Woah- wait! Love? Isn't that strenching it a bit? I barely know either of them!" Louis exclaimed.

" Meh, just choose the second one." Victoire repeated.

" OK, thanks." Louis said. There was an awkward silence between the two.

" Why did you ask me?" Victoire asked.

" What?"

" I mean, why did you tell me instead of Dominique. She is, after all, your favourite sibling." Victoire said.

" I just think you're more of the romance person. By the way, are you dating Teddy yet?" Louis asked.

" What? NO! Listen, Teddy and I are best friends. Best friends! Besides, I already have a boyfriend." Victoire explained.

" You have a boyfriend? That isn't Teddy?" Louis asked incredously.

" Yes." Victoire answered and rolled her eyes.

" What's his name?" Louis asked.

" Samuel Simpson."

" Wow. I always thought- you and Teddy. OK, but just know that if her breaks your heart I'll be there to kill him." Louis exclaimed and Victoire laughed. How could Sam ever break her heart? The only person that is currently breaking her heart was Teddy. And he wasn't even trying. Or was he? But Victoire had developed feelings for him and he obviously wasn't returning them!

" I don't think Sam would ever do that. He's too sweet." Victoire said. _Exactly, he's sweet, so why don't you love him? Why do you love Teddy? _Victoire had a mental argument with herself.

" Awww, that's so sweet. But I bet ten Galleons that you'll end up with Teddy, marrying him and having his children." Louis smirked.

" Excuse me? That will never happen! You've got yourself a deal." Victoire replied. They shook hands on it. " Now get out!"

" Mehhh!" Louis whined and left Victoire's bedroom. Victoire collapsed onto her bed. Tomorrow would be the day that she saw her Dad for the first time in two weeks, her cosuins, her Aunts and Uncles, her Grandparents and Teddy. Sweet, sweet Teddy. Snap out of it! He was her bestfriend for Merlin's Sake! There was a knock on the door.

" Come in." Victoire called out.

" Ah, Victoire. 'Ave you set out clothes for tomorrow?" Fleur asked.

" No."

" _Mais Victoire_! Tomorrow iz Ginny's 34th birthday party and you need to know what to wear!" Fleur scolded. Victoire merely rolled her eyes.

" I know what to wear, Maman. It's perfectly fine!" Victoire defended.

" Eef you are sure. _Bon nuit, Victoire_!" Fleur said.

" Good night." Victoire replied and Fleur left. Victoire sighed. What was wrong with her? She was usually all in for setting out clothes. Yeah, it seemed stupid but Victoire was very organised. She couldn't say the same for Dominique though. It was all Teddy's fault! Yes! If it weren't for his darn good looks, Victoire could stay focused and her mind wouldn't wander to Teddy in that way. She sighed. She'd better set her clothes out in case. _No! You'll have lots of time to do it tomorrow. The party isn't until night time! _Victoire thought. She sighed. It would be better to do it now so that she wouldn't have to do it tomorrow. She opened her enormous wardrobe. It had beautiful dresses of all colours. After about half an hour she found a gorgeous dress. It was a silk fiery red floor-length dress with a low slung belt of sparkling jewels at the ruched dropped waist. Then again, this was more of a formal party dress and more of the `I'm going on a date´ type of dress. She sighed. Weasley parties were never formal or anything of the sorts. Those were more of the Delacour type of parties. She searched for something else to wear in her enormous wardrobe. She sighed. Why did all of her dresses have to be too elegant? Just then she found the perfect dress for an occasion as such. It was a black knee-length dress with straps. Simple. This would have to do. And of course, with Victoire being such a fashion freak, she had to get matching shoes and hairstyles. _I'll do them tomorrow, _she thought. She changed into her night gown and climbed into her big, comfy bed. But no matter how much she tried, she couldn't get to sleep because she was thinking of a special someone. Teddy. If only he could be her boyfriend. All boys everywhere wanted to win her heart and drooled over her. All except Teddy. Sam was a nice guy, but... he was a bit too sensitive. _If you don't like Sam anymore, you should break it off with him._ She thought. _But I don't want to break his heart! He's too sensitive! I could never do that to him! _Victoire mentally argued with herself until she calmed down a bit. She was getting a bit sleepy now. But she had one more thought before she drifted off to sleep:

Damn Teddy and his good looks!

**A/N: So, how was that chapter? Tell me in your review! I decided to do one in Victoire's POV, but next chapter will be the party and both Teddy and Victoire's POV. But I really, really need reviews. So please, review. :) **


	3. Bets and Memories

**3- Bets and Memories**

" Teddy. Ted-dy. Tah-eddy. Tedd-y. Teddy." A voice said in a misty dreamy sort of way. Teddy's eyes opened and he saw a face staring down at him. He screamed.

" JAMES! You have got to stop doing that!" Teddy exclaimed. James merely laughed evilly and ran out of the room. Teddy shook his head and sighed. Boy, was James a nuisance! Teddy got up and followed James. He walked into the kitchen and saw Ginny Weasley, waving her wand lazily and making the breakfast cook itself.

" Good morning, Teddy." she smiled and Teddy muttered something incoherent. He sat down. He took some toast and marmalade and ate it happily. There was a weird churning in his stomach. He felt giddy and nervous but mostly happy. He was sure it was because of Ginny's party, but he also knew that it was because he would be seeing Victoire again. He hadn't seen her all Summer. He smiled subconsciously.

" What's up, Teddy?" Ginny asked, smiling.

" What? Oh, nothing. It's just that I'm excited about tonight." He replied.

" Yes. It should be very eventful. So what are you and Victoire going to do?" Ginny asked, smiling in a sort of scary way.

" We'll probably just talk. So James, are you excited about tonight?" Teddy asked, eager to change the subject. James had been oddly quiet and Teddy was sure that he was up to something. James, like his mother, was grinning evilly at Teddy. His mischevious eyes glowing. Teddy felt a bit scared.

" Very excited. " he replied, exchanging looks with his mother.

" Okay, what's going on?" Teddy asked.

" Nothing." Ginny replied innocently as James sniggered, whispering something in his mother's ear that made her snort. Teddy eyed both mother and son with suspicion. He got up and left the table. He went to the bathroom and washed his face. He was slightly shaking with happiness as he pictured Victoire saying that she loved him and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Teddy shook the image out of his head. He sighed. _Pull yourself together, Lupin_ he told himself. He spent the whole afternoon helping the Potters prepare for the party. He tried to avoid little Lily's suspicious looks that she gave him. Lily was very smart for her age and she seemed to know what was going on with Teddy. He also tried to ignore Albus, who was nodding at him with a malicious look. Teddy tried to ignore the children's mother, Ginny, because she kept giving him knowing looks. But most of all, Teddy avoided James. James was constantly making kissy noises and looking giddy and even gave him off looks. But it was hard trying to ignore the majority of the Potters when you where decorating their house for the mother's party. Harry was at work and Teddy wished he would come back. He hoped that his Godfather would understand the situation in which Teddy was in. He went up to the guest room, which you could call it his room and looked around. He smiled. He had some good memories here.

_-Flashback-_

_Teddy and Victoire were playing hide and seek with the majority of Victoire's cousins. There was James, Albus, Roxanne, Molly II and Fred II. Then Dominique and Louis were also playing, but Lily and Lucy were apparently `too young´ to play, even though Roxanne was the same age as them but got to play anyway. Victoire was 13 __and Teddy was 15 years old. They decided to let the little cousins find each other for a while and hide in a closet in the guest room. There wasn't much room in the said closet and Teddy and Victoire's bodies were pressed together. Victoire looked at Teddy, her golden-blonde wavy hair right down to her apple shaped bum._

" _Teddy."_

" _Yeah?"_

" _I- Teddy, can you do me a favour?" Victoire questioned._

" _Sure, what is it?" Teddy inquired._

" _Um.. well, thing is I haven't kissed anyone before and I don't know how. But there's this boy I like and I'm pretty sure he likes me. But- I don't want to be a bad kisser if we ever kiss, so...can I practice? With you?" Victoire asked nervously. Teddy blinked at her. Somehow, he didn't like the idea of his best friend with a boy. There were butterflies in his stomach and he felt as though he could fly. " It's OK if you don't want to, I can understand but-"_

_Teddy cut her off with a kiss. The kiss was good and Victoire was a surprisingly good kisser. He didn't believe that that was her first time. They kissed for what seemed like a long time, then they broke off. _

" _How was I?" Victoire asked._

" _Good, excellent even." Teddy responded. Victoire smiled one of those beautiful radiant smiles she had._

"_Really?"_

" _Absolutely."_

" _Well, I don't know why but... that was weird." Victoire said and Teddy couldn't help but feel a little down._

" _Yeah." Teddyr replied and they looked at each other, Teddy could feel Victoire's chest rise and fall because they were so close together._

" _Found you!" shrieked Fred, grinning ear to ear. Teddy and Victoire laughed and followed Fred out of the room. _

_-End Of Flashback-_

Teddy smiled at the memory. It may have been a short one, but Teddy couldn't help but feel that it was his favourite and most precious memory. Surely it wasn't a crime to just think about it without feeling guilty? Teddy ran out of the room and as he went downstairs he heard his Godfather and his wife speak in hushed voices. Teddy, feeling that it would be rude to listen in on such a private conversation. But then Teddy heard his name and thought that it wouldn't hurt to listen to them if they were talking about him.

"... I'm telling you Harry, Teddy and Victoire will end up together!" Ginny said and Teddy's stomach made a jolt.

" That's ridiculous, Gin. They're best friends."

" A girl and a boy that are best friends?"

" Yes, Gin, that can happen. Hermione and I are proof of that."

" But Ron's your best friend, not Hermione. She's just your friend."

" No, they're both my best friends." Harry said firmly. " Anyway, it just won't happen. Teddy's dating that girl- what's her name?"

" Regina." Ginny replied darkly. Both Harry and Teddy seemed to notice the coldness in her voice.

" C'mon, Gin. She's not that bad."

" She's foul, Harry. She's one of those girls who acts sweet and picks up boys, then breaks their hearts just for the pleasure of it."

" Seriously? No, she doesn't seem to be like that. Too nice." Harry said and Teddy couldn't help but agree with him. Regina was far too sweet to be evil.

" Mark my words, Harry. Teddy will end up with Victoire. This is going to be Teddy's last year at Hogwarts and I think they'll end up together. I'm certain of it."

" Ginny, even if they do date for a while, it would never last. Long distant relationships never last."

" What about us, Harry? When you were off destroying Horcruxes, I was in Hogwarts."

" At the time in question, we weren't together."

" But still. I still had another year at Hogwarts and you were already off training."

" That's true. But still, I find it highly unlikely that Teddy and Victoire will end up together. I mean, the only thing they've got in common is there love for classical music and that they're Gryffindors! You know Teddy can't stand confrontations and Victoire confronts people whenever she wants." Harry pointed out.

" Thay have much more in common than that! They love each other."

" Yes, as friends!"

" No, Harry. They love each other in _that_ way."

" You're pulling my leg, Ginny-"

" No, Harry. Even Fleur agrees with me."

" Yes, well, I'm sure it's just because she thinks it would be nice to have Teddy as her son-in-law or something."

" Aha! So you do know they're going to get married!"

" You're being ridiculous, Ginny."

" Fine, if that's what you think. I bet 15 galleons that Teddy and Victoire will end up together."

" You're on." Harry said and with that, the conversation had ended. Teddy walked awkwardly into the living room and sat on the sofa. He just wasted his time, thinking. Could he and Victoire end up together? Was it possible? But then Teddy shook the idea out of his head. No, he mustn't deceive himself. He agreed with his Godfather.

Teddy looked nervously at the clock. It was already five o'clock. Just one more hour and he would see Victoire again.

~O-o-o-O-o-o-O~

Victoire woke up with a start. She sprang out of her bed and got dressed with impressive speed. She wore a plain black top and white trousers. She put on some socks and left her room. She went immediately to the bathroom and brushed her hair. Her beautiful golden locks were now brushed. She went downstairs and entered the kitchen. She just noticed that no one was up yet, with the exception of her father who was at work. She shrugged and took out a bottle of milk and went to the living room where she sank into an armchair, pulled the top off and started jugging it.

" Hello." said a voice and Victoire froze. A lamp was switched on in front of her and there, sitting in an armchair identical to Victoire's, was her brother. Victoire visibly relaxed.

" I didn't know you were up, Louis." Victoire said smoothly.

" Likewise." Louis responded. Victoire continued drinking.

" Maman will have your head if she sees you drinking directly out of the bottle." Louis said. Victoire half-smiled.

" So why are you up and about this early?"

" Nightmare." Louis replied. Victoire nodded. " Why are you up?"

Victoire didn't want to answer Louis. The reason why she was up was because she wanted to get ready to see Teddy. Now, Victoire didn't really need make up and such because of her beauty. But still, she wanted to prepare herself. Hopefully, he would ditch his so-called girlfriend and go out with her. Victoire sighed. That would never happen. And Victoire had her own boyfriend to deal with, so...

" Hello? Vic? I asked you a question."

" Huh?" Victoire replied, still thinking of Teddy.

" Why are you up?" Louis asked again.

" Because I couldn't sleep." Victoire replied and Louis nodded. They just sat there in awkward silence. After a few hours Fleur, as Louis had predicted, exploded when she found out that her daughter had been drinking straight from the bottle.

" Victoire, 'ow many times 'ave I told you, stop dreenking from ze bottle. It iz a disgusting 'abit. You get it from your fazer, I theenk." Fleur told Victoire firmly, but Victoire wasn't paying attention. Her mind was still on Teddy. When Fleur noticed that Victoire wasn't really listening to her, Fleur narrowed her eyes at her. " Victoire, listen to me. Zis is important."

" Maman, I hardly think that this is important. I was just drinking." Victorie said.

" Ze big deal iz that it is a disgusting thing to do." Fleur said sternly. Victoire then looked at the big milk stain on the armchair. And tried to cover it up, but Fleur was too quick for her. " Vat is dis? A stain? Victoire, when you dreenk or eat you must do so in ze kitchen, not in ze living room." Fleur tsked at her daughter and with a wave of her wand, the stain was gone. " Now 'urry up and go eat in ze kitchen."

Victoire, happy with an excuse to leave, headed for the kitchen and was surprised to find that her lazy sister Dominique was up. She seemed to glow, which didn't normally happen in the morning. Dominique kept giving Victoire looks and smirking at her. Victoire ignored her. She sat down at the table and took some toast and marmalade. Dominique's smirk grew wider.

" Ah, toast and marmalade. I heard from Uncle Harry that it's Teddy's favourite thing to put on toast too." Dominique said smugly as she buttered her toast and but strawberry jam. Victoire glared at her. Louis, who was completely oblivious to everything that seemed to happen, just kept eating his cereal. Victoire took some bacon and ate it. Victoire seemed to be stuffing her mouth. Louis stopped eating and gaped at his sister, who was shoving food in her mouth. At one point Victoire nearly gagged. She kept swallowing and chewing bits of bacon, egg, toast and such. Even Dominique, who ate a lot, was now gaping at her sister.

" You're going to choke if you eat so much, Vic." Dominique stated. Victoire didn't listen. For some odd reason, she was starving. She just wanted to eat everything. But then Victoire, as Dominique had predicted, choked. She couldn't breathe and tried to get the lump of bacon out. Dominique wacked Victoire's back many times to get rid of the unwanted food. Victoire looked at Dominique as though she were going to strangle her. Louis, who knew how to deal with things like this, went behind Victoire, placed his arms under her rib cage and pulled. The piece of bacon flew out of Victoire's mouth with immense speed and slammed into Fleur's vase. The vase fell on the floor with a crash and broke. Victoire, Louis and Dominique's mouths were all shaped like perfect `O´'s. Just then, their mother came in and gasped. Her eyes grew wide as she stared at the broken vase.

" _Reparo._" Fleur muttered as she pointed her wand at the broken vase. It fixed itself, but somehow there was still a scratch on the vase.

" I thought Reparo fixes things properly." Dominique said.

" Zis isn't your average vase, Dominique. Zis iz very special and ancient. Peeple from centuries ago made zis." Fleur said calmly, staring at the vase. When she looked up she glared at the band of misfits. " I want to know 'oo did zis." she asked. Louis was about to answer when Victoire cut through him.

" I did, Maman. But it was an accident. I was choking and Louis- well, he saved me and a chunk of bacon flew out of my mouth and hit the vase and it broke." Victoire said bravely. Fleur didn't say anything but nodded. Of course, she would have been able to stop Victoire choking with a flick of her wand, had she not been upstairs looking at the magnificent dress she was going to give to her sister-in-law Ginny. Victoire went back to her room, bewildered. She had expected her mother to scold her. Victoire sat on her bed. She would soon be with Teddy. She smiled. Regrettably, Victoire had to admit that she had no mutual attraction to her boyfriend. She did not love him and vice versa. Maybe if Victoire broke up with him, then Teddy might begin to... notice her? Victoire shook the idea out of her mind. It could never happen. Although Victoire had to finally admit that her feelings for Teddy were a bit... different, she could not deny the fact that he was supposed to be her best friend and he was currently dating a bitch. She realized that she must have been crazy, thinking about all those things. She shook her head and went outside. It was another beautiful summer's day and Victoire sat on the top of the cliff and looked out to the sea. She grinned. She remembered when Teddy had dared her to jump off the cliff when she was nine and he was eleven. He had jumped to, or rather fell. Teddy had nearly died that day. They had gotten in so much trouble that day when Victoire's Uncle Harry had found them in the sea. Victoire remembered that day well.

_-Flashback-_

_Harry and Ginny had come over to babysit Victoire, Dominique and little Louis whilst Bill and Fleur were out for their anniversary. Teddy, James, Albus and one year old Lily had come over too. Teddy had changed his hair turqouise for what seemed to be the hundredth time, trying to find what colour would be best. He even changed his eye colour at times. Victoire and Teddy spent almost the whole day together, messing about and laughing at the pig faces and duck bills Teddy was doing. When it was dusk, they got bored._

" _Aunt Ginny, can Teddy and I go outside for a bit?" Victoire asked._

" _I- alright, off you go. I've got to deal with your little brother, Vicky. He's vomiting all over the carpet upstairs. Be back before nine, OK?" Ginny replied and hurried upstairs to where little Louis Weasley was vomiting. Victoire and Teddy raced out of Shell Cottage and zoomed up the cliff. Victoire and Teddy sat down at the very edge, something Victoire had been doing since she was five, regardless of what her parents had to say about it. Their legs dangled off the edge and Victoire and Teddy started chatting happily._

" _I hope I'm in Gryffindor." Victoire said as they talked about Hogwarts. " Which house do you want to be in?"_

" _I'm not sure. I mean, everyone expects me to be in Gryffindor but I- I would like to be in Hufflepuff. It's the same house that my mother was in, so I'm told." Teddy said. Victoire nodded. " Though Gryffindor wouldn't be so bad," Teddy continued. " Yeah, I like the sound of being in Gryffindor. I don't know. But surely a person like you would be in Hufflepuff. Someone so sweet and kind," Teddy picked up a daisy and put it behind Victoire's ear " Ought to be in the house of lovely people."_

_Victoire laughed a beautiful laugh that seemed to echo around the place. " You're forgetting bold, daring, independant, courageous and did I mention daring?" Victoire asked and Teddy smiled._

" _Ugh, you're so lucky! You get to go to Hogwarts this year. And I have to wait for two years. Two years! Can you believe that?" _

" _Yeah. Just know that I'll miss you Vicky."_

" _I'll miss you too, Ted." Victoire smiled, then her smile faltered. " You'll never replace me, will you Teddy?"_

" _Of course not! How could you say something like that! You are irreplacable."_

" _So you won't forget me?"_

" _Forget you? Victoire, no one could forget someone as kind and loving as you if they tried. C'mere." Teddy said and started tickling her. Victoire kicked and screamed and laughed her head off, trying to pry Teddy's fingers off her stomach. They seemed to completely forget that they were on the edge of a cliff. But Teddy was too quick for her. He found her ticklish spot (her side) and tickled it like mad. After a bit they stopped and stared at each other. Teddy smiled at Victoire. When Victoire returned his smile, Teddy's hair turned bubble gum pink and Victoire giggled._

" _Why do you do that?"_

" _Do what?"_

" _Turn your hair pink. If I were a metamorphmagus I would turn it blue." Victoire grinned._

" _But you're hair is so beautiful." Teddy said as he touched Victoire's hair. " Besides, pink is a lucky colour for me. I don't know why but... I love it."_

_Victoire smiled sweetly at him. They sat there for a moment without saying a word. Then-_

" _I'm bored," Victoire groaned. " I know! Let's play Truth or Dare!"_

" _Tory, you know I don't like that game." Teddy whined. Victoire rolled her eyes at her new nickname. He made a new nickname for her every week. She wouldn't take no for an answer._

" _Come on, Teddy! Don't be such a baby!"_

" _But it's a pointless, child-like game!"_

" _So? We're still kids. Come on, Ted! Don't be a killjoy." Victoire said and batted her eyelashes, making Teddy whimper._

" _Fine." he replied._

" _Me first. Truth or dare?" Victoire asked._

" _Truth."_

" _Do you fancy anyone?" Victoire questioned and Teddy blushed, but morphed it away._

" _Yes."_

" _Really? Who?" Victoire asked, stunned._

" _Whoa there, you already asked me a question now it's my turn. Truth or dare?"_

" _Dare." Victoire replied. Teddy tried of a good dare._

" _I dare you not to ask me about who I fancy."_

" _Come on, Teddy, that's not-"_

" _I told you my dare. C'mon, it's not that bad. Or are you too chicken? Bawk bawk chicken! Bawk bawk!" Teddy said as flapped his arms about._

" _Nobody calls me chicken." Victoire said, glowering at her best friend. " Truth or Dare?"_

" _Truth."_

" _Honestly, Teddy, if you keep saying truth, I will push you off this cliff. Ok, so truth. Have you ever slept naked?" Victoire asked and burst into a fit of giggles. Teddy blushed so furiously that it took a while for him to morph it away._

" _Y-yes," he answered and she laughed even harder, falling on her back, completely unaware that her legs were still dangling off the cliff. " Come on, Tory. It's not that funny." Teddy said, annoyed and angry at his best friend for laughing at him. It honestly wasn't funny. She was just being immature. There was nothing wrong with sleeping naked. Victoire stopped laughing a little later and wiped a tear from her eyes, still smiling._

" _My turn. Truth or dare?"_

" _Dare." Victoire replied. Teddy grinned evilly. Victoire was going to pay for making him answer such a humiliating question._

" _I dare you to jump off this cliff. In your clothes." Teddy dared. Victoire's smile was wiped off her face. She looked down. It was a long way down and though it was not a rocky cliff, there were still big waves. But that wasn't what scared Victoire. She had been in huge waves countless times. She hesitated._

" _What? You chicken?" Teddy grinned. Victoire shot him a death squint. Nobody called her chicken. After a big gulp, she whispered " Okay."_

_Teddy no longer grinned. He was shocked._

" _No, Tory, I meant it as a joke, you don't have to."_

" _Well, if it helps, I'd like to make a condition. Jump with me." Victoire replied as she stood up and walked away from the edge of the cliff. Teddy followed suite._

" _W-what? Victoire, you're not seriously thinking of j-jumping off this cliff?"_

" _Fine, don't jump with me then. And yes, I am seriously considering it. And I'm not afraid either." Victoire said and started running a long way away from the cliff, so that she could jump off it._

" _I-i won't let you." Teddy replied nervously. He feared what might happen if his best friend jamp off a cliff._

" _Teddy, if you didn't want me to jump off a cliff you shouldn't have dared me too. I take dares very seriously. You know that." Victoire said._

" _Vic, come back! VIC! Don't do this! Or I'm telling!" Teddy exclaimed, trying to get his best friend to stop what she was doing. Victoire, ignoring her best friend, ran fearlessly towards the edge of the cliff, she was getting closer and closer. And then out of nowhere, Teddy leapt in front of her and they collided as Victoire jamp off the cliff. Together they fell, Teddy screaming his head off and Victoire closing her eyes. She drew a final breath before landing smack into the water with an enormous splash. Victoire was deep in the water and it took her a while as she swam up to the top. She let out a breath and she was breathing again. She was on the surface of the waterand it was quite easy to float on the big waves. They weren't huge anymore, which was lucky. Victoire looked around, in hope off finding her best friend. Fear and panic gripped her when she saw no sign of Teddy._

" _Teddy." she called feebly, but her best friend was nowhere to be found. If he was dead, if he had drowned, it would be all her fault. She dived under the water, her eyes wide open, looking for Teddy. When at last she spotted him, she grabbed his arm and dragged him up to the surface. He took in a deep breath, but moved no more after that. Victoire panicked. She needed to get help and quick._

" _HELP! HELP! PLEASE, ANYBODY HELP!" Victoire yelled as loud as she could. Back inside Shell Cottage Harry, who was outside looking at Dobby's grave, was the only one who heard Victoire's cry for help. He could only hear yelling. Curious, he went towards the cliff, but not at the top, but at the sea bank. He saw, to his horror, a tiny blonde head popping right below the cliff. Thye blonde was unmistakably Victoire and she was supporting a boy that looked as though he half-drowned. Harry yelled, " Carpe retractum." as he pointed his wand at the two children. A weird fiery-ish whip-like rope shot out of the wand and pulled the children effortlessly to safety. When Victoire had dragged herself onto the bank, with the help of Harry, she fell onto the ground out of exhaustion and Teddy fell face forward onto the sand. Harry examined the boy and muttered something under his breath, praying to Merlin that the boy was not dead. He pointed his wand at the boy, a silvery light coming from it and water shot out of Teddy's mouth. There was also some blood with that water and right next to Teddy was Victoire, coughing up water too. Harry did the same to the girl as he had done to the boy. Wordlessly and still shocked, Harry carried Teddy and supported Victoire as he led his niece and his Godson back into the house. Victoire collapsed onto the purple sofa and Harry laid Teddy down on the opposite one._

" _Ginny!" he yelled, his voice shaking._

" _What is it, Harry? I still haven't managed to stop poor Louis vomiting on the carpet and-" Ginny stopped when she entered the room. She gaped and was shocked. What the hell had happened? She saw Teddy, completely soaked and looking as though he were half- drowned and her niece was equally soaked and was coughing up water on the floor._

" _Here, help me dry them-" Harry started as he waved his wand at Teddy and Teddy was dry._

" _Harry, what in Merlin's bloody pants has been going on here?" Ginny asked her husband._

" _I don't know, they were in the sea under the cliff..." Harry trailed on. Ginny gasped._

" _Harry... you don't think they jamp off the cliff, do you?" Ginny asked, shaking as she dried Victoire with her wand._

" _No, of course they wouldn't have. They're not stupid, Gin. Teddy's a smart kid and you know he has a great fear of heights and- and, Victoire-" Harry gulped, not being able to find an answer. Ginny raised an eyebrow._

" _But Victoire would, Harry."_

" _Well, she is brave, but I doubt she would be so dim-witted as to jump off a cliff. I think they merely went out for a swim and went to deep. That's all." Harry tried to sound reassuring but failed._

" _In their clothes?"_

" _Maybe they decided that it would be a waste of time to change."_

" _Harry, as much as I want to believe that that was what happened, it seems highly unlikely."_

" _Look, Gin, I just know that Victoire wouldn't do something like that." Harry stated. " Harry, that girl's completely fearless. She would probably duel with Voldemort if he were still alive and she had been dared to. Bill says she gets it from Fleur, but personally I think she gets it from her father. Bill's a really brave man." Ginny said._

" _Oh, I don't know Ginny. Fleur was a Tri-Wizard champion and she was really brave." Harry reasoned._

" _Harry, is this really the time? Look, let's- let's just check if they're alright." Ginny said nervously._

" _Ginny, I already did that. Victoire seemed fine, other than quite a lot of water in her lungs- oh, don't look at me like that Ginny!- I get it, that's horrible but it was nothing compared to Teddy here. Teddy was an absolute wreck. He was half dead, Ginny. I fear what might have happened had I come later..." Harry said and fear gripped him at the mere thought of what would've happened if he hadn't come when he did. " I- I've failed my job as Godfather Ginny."_

" _Don't say that! You haven't! Teddy loves you, I know he does, you're a brilliant Godfather-" Ginny started but was cut off because a crying noise filled the house. It was Lily. She rarely ever cried, but when she did, it was terrible. " Sorry, Harry, that's Lil. I've got to go, but look after them the best you can." Ginny kissed Harry and rushed off to comfort her infant. Harry sighed as he looked at his wayward fearless niece and his intelligent, wreckless Godson. They were both dry and safe and asleep. How could a nine year old and an eleven year old have gotten into trouble so fast? Whatever those two did, it wasn't good. Boy were those two misfits in trouble._

_-End Of Flashback-_

Victoire smiled at the memory. Just six years ago that happened. Bliss.

" Victoire! Your fazer is 'ome! It iz nearly time to go!" Victoire heard her mother calling her. She sighed, stood up and walked back to Shell Cottage. Her mother smiled at her when she went in. " You aren't theenking of jumping off ze cliff again, I 'ope." she smiled. Victoire grinned. So her mother did remember that. Well of course she did, her daughter had nearly died and that had happened only six years ago.

" Hey Dad." Victoire said as her Dad walked in the room.

" Hello, Victoire." he replied and kissed her forehead. Victoire smiled and declared that she needed to get ready. But as she was leaving she heard her parents talk- about her. She stopped at the doorway and listened.

" Ah, she iz growing up so fast." Fleur said sweetly.

" Too fast." Bill agreed.

" Just theenk, in a few years' time, she will probably be getting married to leetle Teddy Lupin." Fleur said and Victoire froze. She peeped into the kitchen in time to see her father spitting out the milk he was drinking. Somehow, for the first time when someone had sprayed milk all over her, Fleur seemed to be smiling.

" That's nonsense. They're just friends."

" Ah, but you are so oblivious, Bill. Zey are in love. Zey eizer don not know it yet or zey are trying to ignore it. I just know it. Even Ginny knows it." Fleur smiled.

" Yeah, well she's my sister, she'll say anything. Look, I'm just saying that it will never happen. They're best friends, that's all." Bill said. Fleur tzked.

" Ah, Bill. It iz young love. Teddy iz bound to ask our daughter out soon." Fleur said in a happy way.

" Let him try." Bill muttered darkly and Fleur narrowed her eyes at him.

" Teddy iz a good boy, 'e would take care of 'er. Zey do make a sweet couple."

" Fleur, darling, you're just trying to kid yourself. Teddy is just her best friend. That's all. Nothing will ever happen between them, I assure you." Bill stated as he put on rectangular glasses and started reading the _Daily Prophet_, pushing his long wavy red hair out of his face.

" I am telling you, Bill. Zey will end up togezer. I am weelling to bet twenty galleons on zis, zat our Victoire will be Teddy Lupin's girlfriend. And anozer five galleons zat Victoire will marry Teddy." As Fleur said this, Bill raised his head so sharply that his spectacles nearly flew off.

" Are you seriously betting on our daughter's love life?" he asked softly.

" Yes. I could do with some money, I theenk." Fleur smiled.

" You're on." Bill said after a while, returning Fleur's smile before turning his attention back to _the Prophet_. Fleur walked away, smirking and Victoire knew that the conversation was over. She went upstairs, stunned. She half-hoped that her mother was right, but then realized that she was being selfish. What would Teddy think of her if he knew what she were thinking? She pushed away her feelings for Teddy and was forced to agree with her father. Nothing would happen between them. It just wasn't possible. She looked at the clock. One more hour! And she had to get ready!

**A/N: And so another chapter ends. Sorry for the delay. But that's that. Hope you enjoyed it. Longest chapter yet, I think. REVIEW, please.**


End file.
